


Lodestone

by mayachain



Series: 14valentines2016 [13]
Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Between the Troubles, Character Study, Community: 14valentines, Gen, Get Out Get Far, Loyalty, Medical Professionals, Odd Woman Out, POV Female Character, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Julia leaves for university the plan is to stay well away from Haven for as long as she possibly can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lodestone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 14valetines' "Women and Education" topic.

The plan is to stay well away from Haven for as long as she possibly can, maybe get a job that’ll take her away from America, even. Julia cannot be sure before she actually gets that far but she has always been tough. As early as her second semester she believes she will have the stones for something like _Doctors without borders_.

It’s odd, more than odd, to study a field as logical as modern medicine when she saw so many things as a kid that had nothing logical or rational about them. Whenever they discuss medical oddities in class she has to bite back questions that would have professors and fellow students think her nuts.

She got the tattoo the night before leaving so she would never be tempted to deny what she lived through was real.

Julia is among the few (the lucky few) with the opportunity to run from Haven with the excuse of getting an education. Far too many of her age mates will be forced to return when inevitably the Troubles strike again. When that time comes, Ma will contact her the minute she sees the first sign. It will be a warning to be on her guard and a reminder that there’s nothing wrong with staying at university in Boston, in some American hospital, or a clinic in Africa.

Whether her father’s side turns out to be Troubled or not, however, Julia knows full well she won’t be able to stay away from Haven completely as long as her mother lives there - and you won’t pry Dr. Eleanor Carr away from Haven with a crowbar.

The training she’s getting will see her explore the world. And if, _when_ she goes back, it might help her help others back home. It might help her mother’s friends keep people… if not safe, then safer. At the very least, there’ll be a chance townspeople with blinders on will listen to her because she’ll be able to tell them “I’m a doctor.”

 

.


End file.
